Angel?
by Indigo Fate
Summary: English half Vampire Angelica Faye Night moves to Forks Washington with her twenty-six-year-old White Witch mother, Lilly-Anne Night, and four-hundred-year-old Vampire father, D'Angelo James Night. And, Things just get worse when a Cullen claims her love.
1. Forks, Washington

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>English dhampir Angelica Faye Night moves to Forks, Washington with her twenty-six-year-old White Witch mother, Lilly-Anne Night, and four-hundred-year-old Vampire father, D'Angelo James Night. But that's not normal (Heck, it isn't even possible), right? Sadly, it is for Angel.

And, as if to make things worst - one of the Cullens just might love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Angel P.O.V**

Rock music flowed violently through the club, and I watched as my mother and father drank shots at the bar. I sat near the back, in a booth by myself, a small smile on my full, pink lips. I pushed one of my dark curls out of my face as my parents made their way over to me.

"Angel, do you want to get going?" D'Angelo J. Night, my father, asked me. His stunning golden hair was in his usual shaggy, relaxed style, and his pale skin complimented his bright, butterscotch eyes. A kind – almost human – smile adorned his handsome face, as his gaze flickered to his wife. Lilly-Anne smiled back, her slightly tanned skin matching her wavy brown hair. I grinned at my love-struck parents.

"Sure. Last night in London, might as well get out while we can." I told him, standing up with my normal, cocky smirk plastered across my face. With unnatural grace, the three of us left the over-crowded, alcohol-scented club. As a vampire, a witch and a dhampir, gaining lustful looks was common. Something about our kinds gave us awesome features, but I still blushed as I saw a boy – only a year or so older than myself – checking me out. He was, like I, too young to be in the club anyway, and I breezed passed him without a second glance. My father helped mother and me his red 650i BMW convertible, and we sped off, our last night in England coming to an end.

Forks, Washington - here we bloody come.

**Chapter 1 – Forks, Washington**

**Angel P.O.V**

"Angelica Faye Night get up and get ready! We're leaving in two hours!" Dad yelled. I groaned. Son of a bitch, he didn't have to freaking sleep, but _some _of us bloody do! I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow. "Angelica!" His voice barked. I jumped and rolled out of my bed, hitting the floor painfully.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"Don't swear." My mother sang, dancing into the room, and interrupting my yell. I growled and jumped to my feet. I flashed over to my wardrobe, and pulled out a pair of jeans, studded boots, and a black X-Ray Spex band shirt. "Angel, I would appreciate it if you moved at the same speed as the rest of the world." Lilly-Anne muttered. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. She pulled my last suitcase from by the door, and left the room, shaking her head. I smirked and pulled off my pyjamas, showering quickly before getting dressed. I cleaned my teeth and smiled at my reflection.

I had a heart-shaped face, and wide, odd silvery eyes. My teeth were white, and my canines were slightly sharper than a normal human's. My hair was waist-length, and hung in natural ringlets, the colour a brown so dark it was nearly black. I had thick lashes, high cheek-bones and full lips, but I wasn't nearly as gorgeous as my mother.

With her light brown hair, and shocking green eyes, her face was enchanting, and she – like my hot-as-Hell father – had the tendency to 'dazzle' people. I was the boring one, compared to them. I ran my tongue over my teeth, before retreating from my bathroom. I grabbed my guitar and bolted from my room and into the family room. We didn't call it a 'living room' as one of us is undead, and another one is half-way-there. D'Angelo grinned when he saw me and held the front door of our flat open. I slowly shuffled passed him, at a very slow human pace. He rolled his eyes, picked me up effortlessly and carried me to the lift. Lilly was standing there, a brilliant smile on her face as she watched us. I laughed as my father set me down and went back to get the last of his bags. Today was moving day. Not just any moving day, though. No, my smart-arse father decided to freaking move to Forks Washington, America. Well, rainy place to the next, right?

"You ok, sweetheart?" My mother asked me, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm fine, stop treating me like a child." I grumbled. She laughed.

"Angel, your six-years-old." Oh yeah, I forgot about that. As a dhampir I, for some, ungodly reason (Irony not intended), grow faster than just about anyone. So, I look sixteen, and I actually just turned six. It can be depressing. Once I reached six, I luckily stopped growing so fast , and now I will grow slower than everyone. It's confusing and annoying.

"But I look sixteen, and I act it." I told her. She didn't reply. D'Angelo joined us and we descended into the lobby. As we left the building, Lilly turned in our flat keys, and D'Angelo put the last of our bags in the truck. We climbed into the front – me squashed against the window as my parents held hands (Yuck!).

"America, here we come." D'Angelo grinned.

"Yeah, watch out. We bite." I joked. Lilly chuckled next to me.

To say the airport was packed, would be an understatement. D'Angelo forcefully pushed through the crowd, creating a sort of path for me and my mother, Lilly. We eventually got out onto the street, where a cherry-red Mercedes SLSwas waiting for us. The speed was modified, so that it would go a lot faster than it should. What is the point in driving something you can run faster than? The ride was short, and as raced through the city, I gaped at the large buildings, and smiled at the sight of _many _fit American boys. After a while, the city faded into a mix of trees and bushes. We entered a small town, that looked homely and not too different from my grandma's old village.

"Angelica, look, that's the new school you're going to attend." My mother chirped excitedly. I looked at the window, and groaned. The school was a rather small group of buildings, built in an old brick fashion. A large student carp park was out front, and it didn't look as bad as I thought it would. But - it was still school. Something I haven't properly been to yet.

"Don't worry; I got you a motorbike to make up for it." D'Angelo – God bless is immortal soul – said, grinning at me. When I was physically fourteen, my dad had kindly (And against mother's best wishes) taught me how to ride a motorbike. She had seethed for weeks, before giving in to his begs for forgiveness. As a Witch, once you find your 'mate' or 'true love' you don't age. Of course, D'Angelo wasn't aging anyway, but my mother was. And, as part of the magic, they literally can't stay mad at each other. It's freaking hilarious when they argue.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." I joked in reply. He stuck is tongue out at me. I ignored his childish reaction. "See, I'm like three-hundred and ninety-four years younger than you, and I'm still more mature." I laughed.

"She has a point there, D'Lo." Lilly agreed, using my dad's nickname. I snickered. In our family, it's; D'lo, L.A and Angel. What? Normal family's have nicknames for each other. Ish.

"Fine, my own wife sides with the ironically named Angel sitting in the back seat." D'Angelo muttered. I giggled, and resumed my watch of the dreary town. We pulled up outside of a tall, expensive-looking house. As we stepped out of our car, a couple of people turned to look. I smirked and grabbed my guitar and one of my suitcases. Most our stuff was already here, from a trip dad had made beforehand. I caught a group of tall, older-looking boys gawking at me, and I blushed furiously. D'Angelo – being an over-protective father – stood in front of me and glared at the group of baggy-clothed males. They quickly found an interest in the floor.

"Let's go." I insisted, pushing D'Angelo towards the door slightly. He sighed, nodded and grabbed his bag. Pulled me along, up to the front porch of the hosue. She didn't question his mood, but seemed to pick up on it. Shit, it was just some boys. The door opened, and we stepped across a small hall way. There was only one door, and Lilly slipped the key she had in her hand into the lock. The door swung open, to reveal a large, modern family room. I ran in, dropped my bags, and collapsed onto the silver-coloured sofa. I buried my face in one of the soft, blue pillows for a moment, before looking at the rest of the room. Three of the tall walls were painted blue, and the fourth was painted a pretty silver. Apart from the three-seat sofa I had dive-bombed; there were two matching arm chairs either side, turned slightly to face a large plasma screen TV. A kitchenette was to the right corner of the room, a steal fridge and various other metal appliances already in place on the white granite countertops. Floor-to-ceiling windows lined one part of the east wall, where floor-sweeping blue curtains hung there. My eyes zoned in on the spirally stair case. D'Angelo chuckled, coming over to me.

"Your mother and I have a room on the first floor; the top floor is all yours." He told me, grabbing my mothers hand and exiting swiftly – almost impatiently - into their room. I decided I didn't want know, and suddenly hoped the upstairs was sound proof. I jumped up, grabbed my guitar case and other bag, before flitting up the stairs. There was a door at the top – which I nearly ran into – that had a black plaque on the front. Written in blood-red Victorian script, it had 'The Demon Angel's Room' etched onto it. I smirked at the joke, and opened the dark-wooded door.

I stepped in, and my jaw hit the floor. One of the four walls was all windows, with black curtains to the side; another was painted black with white detailed skulls all over it, and the rest were a plain white. A four-poster bed was against the skull wall, with black and white sheets, and a dark grey cloth hanging down from it. A matching bed-side table had a touch lamp and a small alarm clock on it, and a similar coloured dressing table was pushed against the west wall, with a large, gothic looking mirror above it. A soft black rug was spread out across the wooden floor. A massive wardrobe was positioned against the south wall, next to a TV and small white arm-chair. A fury black cushion was rested on the chair. I smiled, but then frowned slightly. Where could I put my guitar? And what had my father done with my piano? The two things I loved most, I couldn't see a single place to put them. I noticed a note was stuck my mirror, so I flitted over, and grabbed it. It was in my father's perfect old-fashioned scrawl.

_I know your about to kill me, Angel, but your Piano is here. _

_Look for the music note, and things will become clear._

"Stupid cryptic arsehole." I muttered. I looked around the room restlessly, until my gaze fell on a well-hidden door. A piece of silver cloth was draped from the ceiling to the floor, hiding the entrance. I could tell it would be totally invisible to human eyes, and I knew that was the point. I eagerly ran over to it. Sure enough, on the door was a silver music note. I opened the door, to find a room with white walls, and a white floor. A two-seat sofa was shoved against a wall, decorated with black cushions, facing a wall lined with books. Three steps lead up to a stage-like area, where my beautiful black piano was, looking flawless as the light reflected against it from a window to the right of me. An empty guitar stand was to the left of the stage, and I raced back into my bedroom, grabbing my guitar and running back, before gently placing it on the stand. I grinned, and slid onto the piano bench. I rested my fingers gently on the keys, before I started to play. I decided on Someone Like You by Adele, and I sang the lyrics at a slightly deeper key, closer to my own ability. I finished the song, and was immediately bored. What else could I do? I left my Music Room and ran through my bedroom, jogging down the spiral stairs. Lilly was humming to herself, making a cup of coffee in a daze.

"Hey mum." I chirped, making her jump.

"Hello, sweetie. What can I do for you?" She smiled.

"Have… We got any blank music sheets?" I asked. Maybe I could compose something.

"I don't know… Ask your father, he brought that sort of stuff over here." I nodded and skipped over to their bedroom door. I knocked.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Damn, how the Hell did you know it was me?" I grumbled.

"I could smell you. The music paper is under your piano." He called.

"How the fuck?"

"Super Vamp Hearing." Lilly said. Dammit!

"Thanks." I yelled, before skipping back up the stairs and up to my beloved piano. Sure enough, there were blank sheets underneath, with the bars on for writing music. I grabbed a pencil, and put a couple of the sheets on the top of the piano. I let my fingers glide across the keys, and now and then I would stop, just to write notes down.

Hey, maybe Forks wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this - I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Review, please!**

**Critism apreciated.**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	2. First Day

**Ok, so, next chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**And for those who don't know, a Dhampir is a half Human half Vampire - Like Renesmee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – First Day<strong>

**Angel P.O.V**

"Goodbye, Angel, have a nice day at school." My mother called, as she left for the hospital. She had found a job at the hospital here, as she does in most places we live, and often uses her magic to heal the most sick of patients. She also steals blood packs for my father if things get desperate - other than that, as a rule, he didn't drink human blood.

I – thank whatever God there is – didn't have to drink blood. My father, being a full vampire, does and he can't just go drinking from everyone in town (Not that he would). So working at a busy hospital has its perks. The vampire in question was watching me, as I collected my sheet music from last night.

"What did you call it?" He asked suddenly.

"New Day, New Life." I answered with a smirk. He smiled.

"Is it done?"

"No, and that is why I'm taking it with me, so that you can't read it whilst I'm gone." I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head.

"I got you a Ducati 999; the keys are on the counter. Good luck with school." D'Angelo teased.

"Go away." I grumbled, picking up the keys.

"Have fun!" He yelled after me. I ignored him, and stalked out, pouting slightly. I glanced down at myself, checking my outfit. I had some faded jeans and an old black top that said 'Awfully Awesome' in white lettering. I had added some English Punk into it though, with black, heeled boots, two loose studded belts, and a leather jacket. I had a deep red motorcycle helmet under my arm and my black school bag over my shoulder. I walked outside and to the garage - it wasn't attatched to house. I smirked, making my way quickly down the stairs. I scanned the space until' my eyes settled on a deep scarlet Ducati. I grinned and climbed on, starting the bike. I rode out of the garage, and down the streets, finding my way to the 'High School'. I drove round, and eventually pulled up in the student car park.

I was the centre of attention.

"Great." I grumbled, I was obviously going to get stared at all day, might as well give them a show. I swung my leg off the bike, and pulled off my helmet, shaking my head so that my hair fell down. My sensitive hearing picked up, so I listened to what people were saying.

"Dude, she's gorgeous." A dark –haired boy said.

"Nice ass!" Another called.

"Oh my God!"

"I bet she's a slut." A jealous blonde snapped. How can I be a slut? I'm six-freaking-years old. Not that I could say that. I'd get locked in an asylum. I laughed, and walked towards the building, my helmet under my arm. I found the office, and walked up to an old lady who was tapping away on a computer.

"Excuse me, miss?" I started politely.

"Oh, yes dear?" The receptionist murmured, looking away from her monitor.

"I'm the new girl, Angelica Night." I told her. "I need to get my schedule. She nodded and I flashed her, my best smile.

The lady stopped for a minuet, and I grinned to myself. Maybe I could dazzle people, I though smugly.

She got up and disappeared into a room to the right for a moment, before returning with a few pieces of paper. She told me how to get to where and where my locker was. I smiled and thanked her, before escaping swiftly.

I found my locker, just as the halls were getting busy. I put in the code, and when it didn't open after four times, I debated punching it open. Just as I was about to do so, a hand reached forward and banged it. The door opened. I turned to the owner of the hand, to see a pale-skinned girl, slightly smaller than myself, with long dark brown hair. Another, shorter girl with dark curly hair and a bright expression was by her side.

"Thank you." I told her sincerely, putting my unneeded stuff in there.

"Oh, no problem. I'm Angela." She told me.

"And I'm Jessica." The other girl said.

"Sure, I'm Angelica Night, call me Angel." I replied.

"Will do, hey you from England?"

"Yeah, I just moved over here, actually." I grinned.

"Sweet, what class do you have?" I pulled out my timetable.

"History – Mrs Jacobs."

"Great! Me too, want to walk with me?" She chirped. Oh my freaking God she's hyper. I nodded mutely, closing my locker and following Jessica to our class. Mrs. Jacobs was a middle-aged woman, with greying black hair, glasses, and a mean glare. She ignored me for five minuets, before sitting me at the back. Luckily, I was next to Jessica. We talked all lesson, and when the bell went, I quickly said goodbye, making my way to Trigonometry. I sat down, and rested my chin on my crossed arms, trying to ignore the stares I was getting. The rest of the day dragged, and I bolted for the door at a barely human speed when the lunch bell went. Angela and Jessica caught up with me, and we sat together - with their other friends.

Thats when _they _walked in.

Now, for two reasons was I about to flash out of the room, curl up in a ball and cry -

1. They were all shockingly beautiful, and walked like they owned the school.

2. None of them had a pulse, which only meant one thing. Vampires.

I searched each of their faces, and sighed quietly when I saw the same goldish eyes as my father. They hunted animals. Not humans. Thank God.

None of them looked at me for more than a moment, which caused me to relax further - they hadn't realised what I was. After all, being half vampire is massively rare.

But... I still wanted to know who they were.

"Who's that?" I asked Jessica, cocking my head towards the vampires.

"Oh, their the Cullens. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are the blondes. Their twins. Emmett is the big one, and Alice is the really small dark-haired one. And _that _is Edward Cullen." I almost died of laughter at the starry look in her eyes as she said Edward's name. No offence to her, but, unless he mated with her, she had no chance. Sorry to bust your little fantasy bubble. "Their adopted, by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They're all together - Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Edward's single - but don't bother. Even with your looks, none of us are good enough for him."

I snorted. "I'm not one for relationships, anyway." I reassured her. I was, after all, kind of only a child.

"Why - I mean, I bet, with a face like yours, you could get whoever you wanted - with the exception of the Cullens."

"I, my friend, am a strong believer in love at first sight. Say what you wish - I will wait for my soul mate." I told her solemnly, earning my self a look that was crossed between annoyed and just plain distastefull. I smirked.

By the time the bell went, I had a mental 'To Kill' list, which mainly consisted of boys that stared my arse.

I bolted to Biology, to find that the only seat was next a vampire. Looking down, I glided over to my seat next to Edward Cullen, and slid onto the stool.

"Hello - You must be the new girl." He assumed. Yeah, I melted a little bit - His voice was like liquid heaven.

"Yeah - I'm Angelica, just call me Angel." I said shyly, glancing up at him. I had intended on looking at him, then down, back at the desk - but his smothering eyes held mine, and my breath caught and died in my throat. I heard his sharp intake of breath, and I almost smiled at the fact that I had a similar effect on him. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but out teacher started to, well, teach, and I reluctantly dragged my gaze from Edward's. I could feel his gaze on my for the rest of the lesson, and I was just about ready to run for it, when the teacher - the sadistic bitch - decided to give us homework, on which we had to work with our lab partners.

"Now, I want this in on Friday. This homework is not an excuse for you to get your lab partner to do it for you," He paused as the bell went, "Well, off you go." I could hear several bickering girls claiming that it was unfair that I was working with a Cullen, and I agreed. It was unfair - because I had to look at his face for God knows how long without making a fool of myself.

"Um, Angel, I can't work on the project tomorrow - so, if you wouldn't mind, could we do it tonight?" Edward asked. I nodded mutely, not really trusting my voice.

After last period, I found Edward waiting for me. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as we walked out. "My house or yours?" I asked.

"Yours - if thats alright. My siblings might get in the way if we do it at my place." He said, looking straight into my eyes. I swallowed.

"Sure - my parents should be out, too. It'll be quiet. Um, do you want to follow me? I came on my motorbike."

"Sure." He nodded, and walked over to a silver Volvo. His siblings were just climbing into a red convertible, that was parked next to it. I walked quickly to my bike, and slipped my helmet on before looking over my shoulder. Edward looked through the front window of his car, and gave my a thumbs up. I nodded, and sped off. I could hear him driving behind me. We sped down the long winding roads, and on the last corner, I thought I'd mess with him.

I turned the corner, but leaned to the side so much that I was nearly touching the floor - my speed was all that kept me up right. I heard his worried gasp, and smirked, straightening up and driving into my drive way. I slowed to a stop, and pulled off my helmet. Edward parked next to me, looking slightly paler than before - if that was even plausible.

"Well, that was fun." I muttered, and swung my leg off the bike. I jogged up the steps, onto the porch. "Come on." I encouraged, and he joined me as I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Nice place," He commented, "It's very open." I smiled.

"My mum designed it, my dad just did the heavy lifting." He chuckled, and I dumped my bag on the kitchen counter.

"Where do you want to work on the homework?" Edward asked.

I had an idea of where we could do it - an embarrassing idea, but my music room was the most quiet place in the house.

So, I weakly suggested, "My music room?" His eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... Hope you liked it...<strong>

**Review! **

**- INDIGO FATE**


	3. Demon Angel

**I've had pretty good responses to this. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Ok, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel P.O.V<strong>

I led Edward up the spiralling stairs, and saw him smirk at the 'The Demon Angel's room' plaque on my door. We walked through my room in silence, and before I opened the door to my heaven, I turned to him, dodging his smoldering eyes.

"Don't laugh, 'k?"

"Of course not - I would never." He said sincerely. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and bit my bottom lip as he stared back at me carefully. After a minuet or so, I ducked my head, blood rushing to my cheeks, and pushed open the door.

Without looking at him, I walked over to the set of chairs in the corner. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the keys on my piano being plucked delicately. I whirled, to see Edward sitting on bench, playing keys in an elegant order.

"You play?" I assumed. He nodded, his fingers stilling. "Don't stop." I whispered, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Why don't... You join in?" He suggested, as fingers resumed their gliding. I rested my small hands on the keys, a little lower than himself, and we played in harmony. After a while, I looked up at Edward, to find him watching me. Both of us stopped playing, and we leant forward, his cold lips crashing against mine.

A voice in the back of my head was yelling, insisting that what I was doing was wrong - after all, I was not only six-years-old, but he could be well over one hundred - but it was _bliss_. Eventually, I found reasoning, and as Edward's hands wrapped around my waist, practically yanking me closer to him, I pulled back abrutly.

His eyes were black with lust.

"We - We should probably work on the homework, n-now." I stuttered. He nodded, seemingly out of unneeded breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

What was I thinking? I could've lost control. I could've killed her. Not to mention, that I had met her less that three hours ago, and she's _human. _A human who was entirely mute to me.

No sound.

Nothing.

I. Can't. Read. Her. Mind.

But, I felt a connection with her, and I nearly jumped for joy when we were assigned that homework.

We worked in awkward, almost-silence, and everytime Angel avoided my eyes, I felt my undead heart break a little it more.

We finished the project an hour later, and Angel still wouldn't look at me. She reached out to pick up her science book, but my hand unconsciously reached out and grabbed her wrist delicately.

"Angel, I'm sorry..." I whispered, as if my words could break her.

She giggled quietly, and I raised an eyebrow. "It's fine- just... Weird. I'm not used to that sort of thing. I've been home-schooled until now, and I've not really mixed with boys - especially ones with a face like yours." She confessed.

I was about to respond, but I heard a door open and someone come into the house. "Angelica Faye Night! Please do not tell me your father let you drive that death trap of a motorbike to school!" A female yelled. Angel giggled.

"Maybe he did, mother, maybe he didn't." She responded.

"Well, I also see another car in the drive way. If you've brought a boy back on the first day-"

"Dad will kill me, I know. I'm coming down stairs." Angel interuppted, before she grabbed my wrist and dragged me along. We jogged down the stairs, to see her mother standing there, hands on hips, and a stern expression on her face. She seamed to study me carefully, before sending a glare towards Angel.

"Who's this?"

"Edward Cullen. My _lab partner_ we've got homework, and we were just working on it. Edward, this is my mother, Lilly." Angel insisted. I resisted the urge to grin, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Nice to meet you_."_ I offered politely.

Lilly looked at the two of us, before something knowing sparked in her eyes, and I came across another annoying fact.

Lilly was, just like her daughter, unreadable.

"Well, if your done, he better get going before your father gets home. As kind as he is, your still his little girl." Lilly hummed, before dissapearing into a room to the side. I could hear her tidying things up.

"C'mon, I'll show you out. Sorry about that, by the way." Angelica said, as I followed her to the door.

"No, it's fine." I reassured her, steppig outside. I was about to leave, but I turned around, and (I swear to whatever God their is I didn't have control of my limbs) gave Angel a sweet peck on the lips.

It was officially my duty, I decided, to make Angel Night, my Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>D'Angelo P.O.V<strong>

**Later That Night**

Just as I was about to attack a fleeting deer, something slammed into to me from the right. From the scent, I instantly recognised it as another vampire, and I wrestled with him, trying to get away, until' another pair of hands grabbed my right arm, yanking me back and holding me still. I didn't struggle, but did look around at my captors. Seven vampire, five of which looked like teenagers, surrounded me. A tall, muscular one held my left arm, and a smaller, blonde boy had my other.

"Boys, let him go." A blonde male instructed. He must be the leader of the coven. The two vampires let go of my arms, but stayed close. "I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. Please, tell me what your buisness here is?" Was this guy for real?

"... I came here to live... With my wife and daughter. I'm D'Angelo James Night." I noticed a bronze haired boy stiffen at the mention of my last name.

"Are your family vampires, also?" Carlisle asked.

"Whats it to you?" I snapped. I didn't want to tell them this - it could endanger Lilly and Angel.

"We won't hurt them - We just need to know. We have a treaty with a local pack of wolves. You being here could start a war."

"I am the only vampire - my wife is a Witch, and my daughter a hybrid." I told them after a minuet or so of silence.

"Your - Your Angelica's father." The bronze haired one assumed.

I stiffened. "Yes. How do you know this?" He stayed quiet, and I growled.

"Hey, it's not like that! We're lab partners. I've met your wife - I had to work with Angel after school, on a project." He said in defence.

A narrowed my eyes. "Why don't I believe that it's 'Not like that'?"

"Would she... Know that I'm a vampire by meeting me?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Of course she would. She's half vampire herself." I said. "She's also only been alive for six years." I said casually. His eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"As a dhampir, she grew up and matured quicker than a normal human."

"Why wouldn't she tell me..." He whispered.

"The same reason you didn't tell her we're vampires." Carlisle said, joining the conversation. Then I realised something...

"You would not have acted like that around her unless..." I paused, my eyes narrowing, "You mated with my daughter." I growled. Now we had everyones attention.

"Look - Your daughter's beautiful, she's amazing, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"You know... I don't even know your name."

"Sorry sir, I'm Edward."

"D'Angelo, would you mind if we met your family, just so that we can maybe... call a truce. After all, if what you say about Edward and your daughter is true, we can't just hate eachother." Carlisle said. I nodded reluctantly.

"Angel's probably asleep. I'll give them a call." I told them, before I pulled my phone from my pocket and speed dialed Lilly-Anne.

"D'Lo, I thought you were hunting? What happened?" I glanced around at the coven surrounding me.

"I ran into trouble." I told her.

"It must be trouble, your not acting younger than Angel." I rolled my eyes.

"It seems I'm not the only vampire here. The coven want to talk. Aparently, you met one of them." I said. Lilly was quiet.

"Possibly two. Doctor Carlisle Cullen works with me at the hospital. I also met Edward Cullen earlier."

I covered the phone speaker with my hand. "Your a bloody doctor?" I asked, impressed. Carlisle smiled smugly.

"It seems I work with your wife. Lilly-Anne, I presume." I nodded, and returned to my call.

"Look, we're coming back to our place. Get Angel up. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too. Why must you make me get her up. She's just gonna yell and then ignore me."

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I am always wondering why we called her Angel." I grumbled, hanging up.

"How about only me, Esme and Edward come, It'll me easier." Carlisle said. I nodded, and watched as the rest of the coven reluctantly left.

"Well, follow me, and you can meet the family." I muttered, and ran off. I could hear them runn ng at a near-silent pace, slightly behind me. When we arrived, a chuckled upon hearing profanties.

"Angel, come on!"

"No, I'm fucking tired!" My daughter yelled.

"Angelica! Don't swear!" Lilly shouted back.

"Let me sleep!" Angel growled. I opened the door, and walked in, the vampires following me. My wife was stood at the foot of the stairs, hands on hips, and hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a tight, short-sleeed white top with baggy purple trousers.

"D'Angelo, can you try to get her down here?" She breathed, turning to face me. She was totally unphased by the people behind me. I hesitated, but then nodded.

"Angel, if you don't come down, I will take away your Ducati for three months." I threatened.

"Nope." She yelled, her voice thick with sleep.

"Some Angel you are." I muttered, making Lilly laugh.

"Just go and get her." She told me, sighing. I ran up the staircase and kicked open her door. Angel yelped, and I grinned, swinging her over my shoulder and carrying her downstairs.

She kicked and punched, but I just chuckled and dumped her onto the sofa. She landed upside down, and glared at me.

Then she pouted.

And I melted.

I could hear my wife introducing herself to the three vampires, but I watched as my daughter pulled her best puppy dog face, slowly feeling a Hell of lot more guilty for getting her up.

Just as I was about to let her go back to bed, Lilly came over.

"Don't do that to your father, Angel. Oh, and by the way, Edward's over there." The reaction was priceless. In less that a second, Angel was sitting upright on the sofa, hands in her lap, and her face the picture of innocence.

"Do what, mother?" She asked, her Londoner's accent strong and polite.

"Oh for the love of God..." I moaned.

I could hear the Cullen's chuckling.

Stupid, Demonotic Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, The Cullens know about them.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Reivew!  
><strong>

**- INDIGO FATE**


End file.
